mechanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Labor AV-98 "Ingram"
Series: Patlabor Name: "Ingram"; "Alphonse" named by Noa Izumi Model: Patrol labor (Patlabor) AV-98 "Ingram" Variants: AV-98T "dolphin" AVS-98 "Economy" AVS-98 "Economy" Mk II Modes: Mecha mode Pilots: Tokyo police pilots Creator: Shinohara heavy industries Allegiance: Tokyo metropolitan police department; Special vehicles Section 2 This robot is the main labor in the anime series Patlabor. It is introduces as the next generation of police labor easily surpassing older models, like the 96 or 97. It is given to Tokyo's metropolitan police section 2 unit and it is normally deployed when there is trouble with other labor which the normal police can't handle alone. Unlike previous units this unit can perfectly reproduce the pilots movements and as such the specially gifted martial artists or someone who is good at fighting can pull out better this robots capabilities. This robot works with a battery and has a time limiter however it can fight during extended periods of time without trouble, the trouble comes when the battery runs out. There are three units of this labor stationated in the headquarters of section 2 and eventually this robot has helped this unit to become one of the elite forces within the police, however it is also one of the most criticised due to their tactics. This unit has been employed in all kind of situations, from rescues on fires to fighting and stopping rogue labors and in some ways it has been proved more effective than some military Labors (as proved when it could fight an even combat with the "Phantom" and the "Brocken" when the "Helldiver" unit couldn't) This unit is equipped with police normal weaponry (a caliber 37 revolver) adjusted to its size and with more firepower, it also has an electric baton and anti-riot equipment and an iron link but it has been proved to be deathly effective specially when Noa pilots it. It also has a system that alouds the pilot to control the arms of the robot with his/her own arms, used to open a fire door or difuse a bomb. As a matter of fact it can also be equipped with heavy weapons as proved when it fought against the "Griffon". Some attempts have been made on Shinohara's part to mass produce "Ingram", but the first two tries have ended in failure. The first unit, the "Ingram Economy," wasn´t even the shadow of the normal unit as the expenses were cut drastically, and it proved completely useless against the "Griffon". The second unit, the "Ingram Economy Mk II" was going smoothly until it was proven useless against "Alphonse." However, this unit was really powerfull and resolved many of the flaws of the previous model. Each of its test pilots (including Izumi, Gomioka, Ohta and others) was sad the project was dropped, especially Gomioka since the incorporation of the unit meant both an upgrade, with Mk II substituting for the "Python", and his ascension to the rank of captain with the formation of divisions 3 and 4. However, even after the two first failed prototypes, the AV-0 "Peacemaker" is scheduled to replace it like it replaced the Pythons in section 1. It eventually faces off against the "Griffon" again after it destroys, or severely damages section 1's Peacemakers and even though it has a lot of disadvantages before the advanced "Griffon" section 2's labors, units 1 and the spare unit 3, are able to defeat the black labor again. During this battle the labors proved to be able to move despite the huge ammount of damage received. 1.2 AV-98T "Dolphin"Category:RobotsCategory:Patlabor The AV-98 T is the trainer variant of the AV-98 "Ingram" with the controls being similar to the other labor. It is used by the members of section 2 to decide who would be the pilot of the Ingram AV-98 when it first arrived. This robot is can be equipped with several training armament like a batton and a revolver using paint rounds. It is stationed at the Police Labor Academy in Okutama. It's been piloted by all the members of section 2 excluding Takeo Kumagami. It is worth noting that after the production of AV-0 Peacemaker the Dolphin is still the official training robot of the academy, as seen in the final episode, episode 16 of the second season or Ovas. On this episode Ohta is able to use it to defeat two cadets of the academy on hand to hand combat. Also, a fun fact about this robot is that during the OVA the girl that fell from the stars the "Dolphin" is the mecha used by the earth forces against the martian invaders or at least the first line of defense and even though most of the unit were destroyed they took out several enemies. Of course it can't be said the actual labor has such firepower.